


File #1: Tidus — Father and Son: The Monster from the Sea

by Eve_Sparda



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-24
Updated: 2009-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Sparda/pseuds/Eve_Sparda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidus quiere demostrar a su padre que no es tan miedoso y llorica como él cree...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reglas

—¡Oh! Alucinante!

—¡Genial!

—¡Otra vez! ¡Otra vez!

—¡Vamos! ¡Aplaudid más fuerte!

Jecht disfrutaba del momento. Cogió carrerilla, golpeó la pelota con el pie y dedicó un guiño al grupo de personas que le rodeaba. Saltó, dio una voltereta y golpeó la pelota otra vez mandándola al fondo de la calle. La pelota cogió efecto y regresó como si se tratará de un bumerán. Jecht recogió el balón y jaleó a la multitud:

—¿Ha sido genial, verdad? Si gritáis con fuerza quizá pueda dar dos vueltas en el aire – Volvió a guiñarles el ojo y sonrió. Varias chicas del grupo gritaron sonrojadas.

Tidus observaba el show desde la entrada de la casa. Su cara no mostraba admiración ni excitación, tenía el infantil rostro contraído en un mohín de enfado. Odiaba cuando su padre hacía eso. Sabía desde el principio que su padre podía dar dos vueltas en el aire, incluso cuatro si se lo proponía, pero le encantaba que la gente le adorara y vitoreara. Tidus lo detestaba.

—¡Bueno gente! Se ha hecho tarde y tengo una mujer que se enfadará mucho si no estoy en la mesa dentro de cinco minutos. Aún así, espero que este sábado estéis todos en el estadio para apoyar a los Zanarkand Abes. A lo mejor consigo mejorar este movimiento —Les dedicó una sonrisa triunfal.

El grupo de fans se alejó comentando las jugadas y alabando a Jecht. Éste se dirigió sonriente a la puerta de su casa.

—¡Hombre, muchacho! —Revolvió el pelo de Tidus con la mano—. ¿Has estado aquí todo el rato?

—¿Por qué les engañas? —Preguntó Tidus con voz grave.

—¿Engañarles? Yo no les engaño, chico. Sólo les digo la verdad a medias. Así, cuando llegue el sábado, el estadio estará lleno y yo podré poner otro plato en la mesa.

—¡Pero va contra las reglas! —Tidus gritó con ganas.

—Chico, hay cosas que sólo se entienden cuando eres mayor. Deja de darle vueltas a esa diminuta cabeza que tienes y vamos a cenar —Jecht dio por acabada la conversación y entró en la casa.

Tidus se quedó mirando la puerta enojado. Detestaba la forma en que engañaba a esa gente sólo por pura vanidad. ¿Qué pensarían todos ellos si supieran que cada vez fallaba más los chutes al entrenar? ¿Que pasaba más tiempo bebiendo que entrenando? Tidus bajó la cabeza meditabundo.

_Mamá no soportaría verlo hundido._

Su madre podía ser igual que esos fans descerebrados, cegada por el brillo de su sonrisa.

_Cuando él está, yo ni existo._

—¡Tidus! ¡A cenar! —La voz de su madre le trajo de vuelta.

—¡Voy! —El muchacho entró corriendo en la casa.


	2. Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidus quiere demostrar a su padre que no es tan miedoso y llorica como él cree...

Tidus manoseaba una pelota en el salón de su casa mientras su padre se relajaba bebiendo café. El partido del sábado no había estado mal, pero podía haber sido mejor. Los Abes habían ganado por muy poco y su padre había dado menos espectáculo del que acostumbraba. Su madre había intentado animarle diciendo que sólo fue mala suerte, pero su padre no levantaba cabeza. No había tocado el balón desde entonces.

El timbre de la puerta sonó de repente:

—¡Adelante! —dijo Jecht sin levantar la vista de la taza de café.

—Hola, Jecht —el alcalde de Zanarkand entró con pomposidad en la sala. Era un hombre bajo y muy gordo que solía acabar las frases diciendo “¿eh?” como sorprendiéndose de lo que salía de su boca. A Jecht no le gustaba —¿Qué tal te va todo, eh?

—Sin novedad en el frente —bebió un sorbo de su café—, ¿qué le trae a mi humilde casa?

—Siempre al grano ¿eh? Primero quería felicitarte por vuestra victoria del sábado. Siempre es un orgullo para la ciudad que los Abes ganen ¿eh? —Jecht le dedicó una mirada sombría. El alcalde comenzó a sudar—. Eh... bueno...mejor será que te diga a lo que he venido ¿eh?

—Sí, será mejor.

—Verás, Jecht. Hace unos días una pareja que paseaba por la playa fue atacada por un monstruo no identificado. Parecía un hecho aislado, pero hace dos días un anciano que pescaba volvió a ser atacado, esta vez por dos monstruos. Según la descripción, coinciden con el que vio la pareja.

—O sea, que quieres que vaya a la playa y me encargue de esos bichos ¿no?

—Eh.. sí. Como fuiste tú el que acabó con el que apareció en el centro, pensamos que eras el más idóneo para la misión.

—De acuerdo, déjame prepararme y ahora voy.

—Muchas gracias, Jecht. Sabíamos que podíamos contar contigo ¿eh? —hizo un gesto de despedida y salió de la casa.

Jecht no hizo intención alguna de ir a levantarse. Tidus lo miró inquisitivamente.

—¿No vas a ir, papá?

—Sí, chico. Claro que iré. Pero no ahora mismo. Si a esos cerdos les das lo que quieren en el momento, te cogen por los pelos y ya no te sueltan. Es mejor que vean quién tiene el mando.  
Tidus botó la pelota en el suelo y cogió aire para hablar.

—¿Puedo... puedo ir contigo?

—¿Qué? ¿Ir conmigo? No lo creo, te caerías al suelo en cuanto aparecieran los monstruos y te pondrías a llorar. Y no tengo tiempo de protegerte, chico. —Jecht se levantó y se desperezó – Quédate aquí y juega un poco con la pelota. A lo mejor llegas a ser tan bueno como yo. Aunque no lo creo. 

Jecht abrió un armario de la sala y sacó su espada. Estaba sucia de polvo y óxido, pues había pasado bastante desde la última vez que la usó. Jecht sopló para eliminar un poco de suciedad y la miró a la luz.

—¡Bah! Voy a tener que pulirla un poco —se la echó al hombro y se encaminó a la puerta.

Tidus observó el balón y tomó una decisión. Iría con su padre cuando fuera a cazar a los monstruos, sólo que él no lo sabría.

—Se va a enterar de lo que valgo.

Tidus emitió una risa fresca e infantil. Su rostro y sus ojos brillaban de alegría y despreocupación. Salió corriendo a la calle para practicar unos cuantos chutes.


	3. Salida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidus quiere demostrar a su padre que no es tan miedoso y llorica como él cree...

Tidus oía a sus padres hablar desde la cama:

—¿A dónde vas tan tarde? —preguntó la madre de Tidus.

—A la playa, a entrenar un poco —respondió Jecht.

—¡¿A estas horas?! Pero cariño, espera a que se haga de día....

—No, no. Ahora es cuando estoy concentrado. Si lo dejo para mañana no haré nada —Jecht besó a su esposa en la frente—. No te preocupes, mi amor, estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta.

—De acuerdo, pero no te estés toda la noche fuera. 

Tidus oyó a su padre dirigirse a la salida. Ese era el momento. Se quitó las sábanas de encima de una patada y se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió y salió al frío de la noche. Esperó hasta discernir en la oscuridad la figura de su padre y empezó a seguirle a una distancia prudencial.

En un principio el plan parecía muy fácil, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo el asunto se complicaba. Seguir a su padre no era tan sencillo como parecía, pues Jecht, a parte de tener bastantes más años que Tidus, tenía las piernas más largas y fuertes. Tidus no podía mantener el ritmo con sus piernas de niño y pronto empezó a resoplar por el agotamiento. 

_Vamos, tengo que intentarlo. Si no llego ni a la playa ¿qué va a decir mi padre de mí?_

Ante esta perspectiva, Tidus sacó fuerzas y consiguió mantener un buen ritmo. Al poco llegaron a la playa. Su padre se detuvo delante del agua y Tidus se escondió detrás de una duna de arena, ansioso por que aparecieran los monstruos.

—¡Ah! ¡Qué buen tiempo hace! —Jecht se sentó en la arena y blandió la espada hacia el mar— ¡Vamos, monstruos asquerosos! ¡Quiero volver a casa a dormir con mi mujer!

Durante bastante tiempo no ocurrió nada y la playa continuó en silencio. Jecht observaba serenamente las tranquilas aguas y Tidus, que sólo era un niño, empezó a dormitar sobre la arena. En el mismo instante en que conseguía dormirse el agua comenzó a agitarse. Jecht se levantó de un salto y Tidus se golpeó la cabeza contra la duna del susto. Algo salía del mar y era muy grande, por como se agitaba la superficie. Tidus no soportó la tensión y salió corriendo hacia casa, llorando en silencio. 

No podemos culparle, sólo tenía siete años.

Jecht oyó tras de si un ruido de alguien corriendo y pensó que era alguna pareja que había venido a retozar a la playa y se había encontrado con aquel espectáculo. Pobrecillos. Dirigió la vista hacia las tempestuosas aguas, preparado para atacar a cualquier cosa inmunda que saliera de allí. Pero lo que apareció en el mar superaba cualquier idea que Jecht se hubiera hecho. Un monstruo inmenso emergió de las profundidades como si del mismísimo demonio se tratara. Jecht pensó que podría destruir una ciudad con sólo estornudar. Aquella inmensidad emitió un sonido gutural y dirigió su mirada hacia Jecht. Éste, al encontrarse con el vacío de sus ojos, no consiguió dominarse y tomó aire para gritar. Antes de que el aire llegara a sus pulmones, Jecht se vio rodeado por una potente luz. Un aire cálido y pesado le envolvió, la realidad se distorsionó y ya no sintió nada más. 

Después de haber absorbido a Jecht, el monstruo emitió un rugido triunfal que estremeció las aguas. No sabía ni cómo ni por qué había llegado a esa playa, pero el viaje no había sido en balde. Se internó en el mar y se alejó velozmente hacia otro destino.

La playa quedó en paz, otra vez.


	4. Sangre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidus quiere demostrar a su padre que no es tan miedoso y llorica como él cree...

Tidus vio a su madre correr hacia la puerta en cuanto el timbre sonó.

—¡¿Lo habéis encontrado?! ¡Dime que sí, por favor!

—Lo siento, pero no hay nada en la playa ni en los alrededores. Mañana probaremos en la ciudad vecina. Lo sentimos mucho.

La madre de Tidus se giró en redondo ignorando a su hijo, que miraba por la ventana, hacia el mar. Tidus miraba sin ver. Se sentía culpable, en parte, por la desaparición su padre. Si hubiera sido valiente, si hubiera conseguido aguantar allí...

_Quizá ahora papá estaría aquí._

Tidus contuvo las lágrimas. No sabía si lloraba por la ausencia de su padre o por el completo abandono al que le tenía sometido su propia madre. Desde que Jecht despareció, su madre se había consumido poco a poco: casi no comía ni dormía, paseaba por la casa como si de un fantasma se tratara y cuando Tidus trataba de hablar con ella, o no le oía o no le respondía. De pronto la ira estalló dentro de él. ¡Todo era culpa de su padre! Su padre había hecho que mamá no le prestara atención y sólo viviera para él. Y ahora desaparecía sin razón y los dejaba allí tirados.

—¡Te odio! —golpeó el cristal con furia.

Tidus se miró la mano dolorida y manchada de sangre y oyó a su madre llorar en la habitación. No aguantaba más. Salió a la puerta a tomar un poco el aire.

Un par de meses más tarde, fue cuando apareció aquel hombre.

Su madre estaba muy enferma, llevaba varias semanas en cama y había perdido mucho peso. Tidus había crecido diez centímetros, de lo cual se sentía muy orgulloso, pero a nadie parecía importarle. El muchacho volvía a casa después de comprar un remedio que le había encargado la vecina que cuidaba de ellos, cuando se topó con el extraño. Un hombre joven con el pelo largo y una cicatriz en el ojo le observaba desde el puente de entrada a su casa. Tidus aminoró el paso receloso.

—¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre, muchacho? —preguntó el desconocido.

—No me llamo muchacho, me llamo Tidus.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa cálida y volvió a preguntar:

—De acuerdo, yo soy Auron. ¿Cómo se encuentra tu madre, Tidus?

—No muy bien. Nuestra vecina la está atendiendo —El muchacho miró de reojo la cicatriz de Auron. A pesar de su aspecto, sintió que aquel hombre le inspiraba confianza. Bajó la cabeza y contuvo las lágrimas—. Una mujer me ha dicho que cuando un gorrión pierde a su pareja, muere de pena. ¿Es.. es eso cierto? —Tidus alzó la vista buscando consuelo en el desconocido, pero lo que leyó en sus ojos no le apaciguó. El niño se arrojó a sus brazos y lloró desconsoladamente.


	5. Humillación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidus quiere demostrar a su padre que no es tan miedoso y llorica como él cree...

Hacía muy buen día, pero Tidus prefería pasarlo dentro de casa ocupado en sus pensamientos. Auron abrió la puerta y entró en la casa con tranquilidad.

—Ayer jugaste muy mal. Tu equipo perdió por tu culpa.

—¿Has venido para echarme la bronca? —Tidus le miró de reojo con cara de pocos amigos.

—No, sólo me preguntaba si tenía algo que ver que ayer se cumplieran diez años de la desaparición de tu padre.

—Para nada —Tidus soltó una carcajada—. Tan sólo estaba pensando en las dos chicas que me habían pedido una cita. No sabía por cuál decidirme.

Auron emitió una risita irónica:

—¿Desde cuándo esas decisiones te desconcentran tanto como para no conseguir agarrar la pelota ni cuando te la lanzan desde un metro?

Tidus se revolvió en el asiento pero antes de que pudiera contestar a Auron, el alcalde de Zanarkand entró corriendo en la casa.

—¡Pero bueno! ¿¡Es que en esta ciudad todo el mundo entra en mi casa como si fuera un parque público!?

—Lo..lo siento Tidus ¿eh? Es sólo que es una cuestión urgente.

—Desembucha —le urgió Tidus. Como a su padre hace años, el alcalde no le caía muy bien.

—Verás. Hace años le encargué a tu padre que acabara con unos monstruos que aparecieron en la playa. Entonces él desapareció sin cumplir su cometido, pero como los monstruos no volvieron a aparecer no volví a preocuparme sobre el asunto ¿eh? Sin embargo, me acaban de comunicar que han vuelto a aparecer en la playa esta mañana.. y bueno.... como fue tu padre el primero al que encargué la tarea.... he pensado que tú eras el más indicado para llevarla a cabo. ¿Qué te parece, eh?

—No creo que sea una buena... —comenzó Auron.

—¡Acepto! —dijo Tidus con una sonrisa en los labios—. No se preocupe alcalde, ya verá como esos monstruos no volverán a dar problemas por aquí.

—Gracias hijo, te deseo mucha suerte ¿eh?

Cuando el alcalde se hubo marchado Auron se volvió hacia Tidus y le preguntó:

—¿A qué se debe este súbito arranque de deber ciudadano?

—Pues verás, Auron... —Tidus procedió a contarle lo ocurrido diez años atrás—. Y esta es la razón por la que he aceptado. Es la única forma de superar la humillación vivida y limpiar mi nombre —Levantó un puño—. ¡Eh, no te rías!

—¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? No has usado una espada en tu vida.

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo —Tidus guiñó un ojo a Auron.


	6. Piel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidus quiere demostrar a su padre que no es tan miedoso y llorica como él cree...

Tidus se encontraba en la playa con su balón como único compañero. Había estado meditando mucho y había llegado a la conclusión de que lo único que se le daba bien era jugar al Blitzball, así que derrotaría a aquellos monstruos con el Blitz. Se sentó en la arena como antaño hiciera su padre y esperó. No sabía muy bien qué haría cuando apareciera aquella monstruosidad marina pero ya se las ingeniaría. Era un chico muy apañado. Tidus dejó que el viento le acariciara la piel. Era su oportunidad y no iba a fallar. Cerró los ojos. Entonces fue cuando oyó los gruñidos y los pasos en la arena. Tidus se puso en pie de golpe esperando encontrarse con aquella inmensa bestia, pero cual sería su sorpresa cuando vislumbró dos pequeños Tritones dispuestos a dar buena cuenta de él. Tidus no pudo evitarlo y se echó a reír.

_La que me he quitado de encima._

Aún así, aunque lo peor hubiera pasado, todavía tenía que enfrentarse a esas dos pequeñas bestias, que aunque pequeñas, tenían dientes y garras. Una de ellas se acercó amenazante y se arrojó sobre él. Tidus, gracias a sus brillantes reflejos, la esquivó. La otra se adelantó y le lanzó un hechizo Electro que le dio de lleno.

—¡Auh! ¡Eso no es justo!

Tidus le lanzó la pelota con fuerza y tumbó al Tritón que le había lanzado el hechizo. A pesar del golpe, el monstruo se puso en pie.

—Sois más resistentes de lo que parecéis ¿eh? Voy a tener que emplearme a fondo.

Tidus intentó imaginar lo que haría Auron en una situación como esa. 

Bueno, se reiría del monstruo, le echaría una mirada seria y después trataría de acabar con él. ¿Pero cómo?

—Con astucia —oyó la voz de Auron en su cabeza—. Hay una única diferencia entre tú y esos monstruos y es que tú puedes pensar. ¡Usa la cabeza!

Tidus se concentró y observó los movimientos de los Tritones. Entonces lo vio: se mantenían siempre muy cerca del agua y sólo se lanzaban hacia Tidus cuando este se situaba lo suficientemente cerca. Tidus sonrió confiado en su victoria y se alejó de las bestias. Arrojó la pelota con puntería a la que ya había herido con anterioridad y la eliminó. La otra le lanzó un hechizo Electro a modo de venganza, pero Tidus ya lo había visto antes y consiguió esquivarlo. Le lanzó la pelota dándole en la cabeza y la bestia se quedó atontada. Tidus aprovechó la situación y la remató de una patada.

Tras su implacable victoria Tidus se dejó caer en la arena y comenzó a reírse. Sobre él las nubes pasaban con rapidez. Tidus gritó:

—¡Espero que me estés mirando donde quiera que estés, viejo! —y continuó riéndose.

Las nubes seguían moviéndose, ajenas a su alegría, pues había más mundos aparte de ese.


End file.
